


Gossip

by Zappy



Series: Crimson Spade [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred will make Bruce eat properly if it's the last thing he does, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zappy/pseuds/Zappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 20th, Year One. Alfred has had just about enough of Bruce's lack of self preservation, and it feels like this is just the beginning. Meanwhile, Bruce is conflicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> So I left this one with a weird ending. I guess a cliff hanger? On a side note, Alfred’s POV this time! Because there can’t be a Batman verse story without good ole Pennyworth.

Earth 696 – Wayne Manor

                “Master Bruce, will you be eating any time soon?” Alfred patiently, if wearily, inquired. Bruce had been deep in the dark most of the day. At this rate he’d start to have a vitamin D deficiency. And while the butler was willing to tolerate many things while serving in Wayne manor, his charge developing nutritional issues through negligence was not one of them.

                “Busy, Alfred. Hood gave me some very interesting information about a gang that’s been developing over in the East End and I need to double check his findings before I proceed.”

                “Oh? And how _is_ Mister Hood doing lately? Still calling you _Just Batman_ , sir?” When Bruce looked over at him, Alfred was fighting to keep from smiling.

                “I should never have told you that.” Bruce huffed softly; giving Alfred a scowl as he looked back at the paperwork he’d been given. Red Hood took… sporadic notes, however they were organized just enough to be legible. To _him_ at least, he wondered if anyone else could possibly decipher anything in them. “At least his hand writing is neat.” He muttered to himself.

                “Mm. And who else would you have gossiped to? Regardless, don’t you think re-doing all of Mister Hood’s work is redundant?” Alfred asked as he turned on his heel and began the walk back up to the Manor. If Bruce wasn’t going to get food, he’d have to make something and force him to take it. He heard his young master shouting at his back.

                “Gos-IT’S NOT GOSSIP! I don’t know if I can trust Red Hood yet!”

                “Of course sir.” Alfred replied deadpan as he made his way up the stairs.

~~

                When Alfred returned to the Bat Cave, Bruce had moved on from Hood’s notes to the computer. It appeared that he was compiling the police records of all the notable parties involved in the forming gang. The elderly man sighed softly and adjusted his grip on the silver tray of food he carried.

                “You must eat Master Bruce. Please pause a moment to take care of yourself.”

                To his credit, Bruce did pause in his motions before he looked over his shoulder at Alfred. He then however went back to looking at the monitor and resumed his typing. “Too busy Alfred. I’ll eat in the morning.”

                “It _is_ the morning _sir_.”

                That finally caught his full attention. “It’s what?” He asked as he turned in his chair. Bruce checked the watch on his wrist and cringed. “Oh.”

                “Yes. Oh. Now eat everything on this plate. Sir. Else I shall have to utilize more _persuasive_ methods.” Alfred set the tray filled with an omelet, sausage, and whole bread toast covered in cranberry jam onto the nearest flat surface, moving the papers that had been covering it aside. Bruce moved the chair he was in over to the tray with a slight sheepish smile on his face.

                Alfred merely raised an unamused brow in reply. Once he was sure Bruce was well into eating the food, and would not merely chew a few bites to placate him, he folded his hands behind his back and began the conversation he knew they’d eventually have.

                “So what is the assessment of Mister Hood’s capability? I assume you’ve finished double checking his work if you’re already digging into the Police’s records.”

                Bruce looked up startled and swallowed the mouthful of food he had. After a stare off with his closest friend the billionaire sighed and set his fork down for a moment. “Everything checked out. Almost a year I’ve known about Red Hood and despite his eccentrics he’s done nothing but good work. _Honest_ work.”

                “And yet?” Alfred prompted, knowing there was more Bruce wanted to say on the subject.

                “I can’t seem to figure him out! What _drives_ him to fight against the corruption and imbalanced society that infests Gotham?” Bruce threw up his hands in an uncharacteristic moment of frustration. “I know why I do the things I do. I know why Gordon does. I know that the criminals I face each have their own sin or madness that drives them and makes them do what they do. But Red Hood… the only constant I’ve seen in his motivation for anything was-”

                “You, sir?”

                Bruce stared at Alfred like he was shocked to hear those words. Alfred brought his perfect posture even straighter and began to explain. “Bruce, you have spoken to me _at length_ , from the very beginning about Red Hood. The guilt you felt when during those two horrible months you thought you were responsible for the death of a good man. The shock when you found him alive and that he wanted to shake your hand.”

                Alfred began to tidy the area as he continued, not able to hold Bruce’s gaze as he continued to listen enraptured. “From the events since then, Mister Hood has done everything he could to fight alongside you. When the commissioner put up that gaudy signal, Red Hood was the first there, before even you.” Here the butler once more locked gazes with the young man. “I don’t know about you sir, but those actions sound like someone who’s infatuated.”

                There was a very long and thoughtful silence that followed. Alfred gathered up the tray of leftover food, recognizing that he’d given too much food for thought for Bruce to continue to actually eat. He’d just have to strong arm the man into having a larger lunch later. He was almost at the top of the stairs leading back into the manor when he heard Bruce’s voice tentatively call out to him.

                “If I brought Hood back to the Bat Cave… would you wear a mask so you could meet him?”

                Alfred didn’t even hesitate. “Not on your life, Master Bruce.”

~~

                Red Hood was feeling giddy. He was practically vibrating underneath his skin and he had to keep calming his breathing or else he’d hyperventilate in his helmet. Clenching and unclenching his gloved hands hiding in his cape he spoke up.

_Too good to be true Hoody~ Broken people like you don’t get what you want!_

                “Could… you say that again?”


End file.
